United We Stand (episode)
Premise James, Sarah, and Henri learned the difference between the cry for independence and mob rule. Summary In this episode, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Mr. Parker, his sailor friends are being warned by their boss that America is getting very heated and to leave the politics on board and don't bring any back when returning. September 1774, Sarah Phillips is wrote to her Mother about what Benjamin Franklin told the latter earlier, about Parlimant's reaction to the Boston Tea Party and that the thirteen colonies are sending representatives to assemble in the Continetal Congress to draft a response to Parlimant. While printing out the last of the Adams pamphlets, James and Sarah were talking about which is right and reasonable; young Hiller remarks that giving the Canada the Ohio River, means that the lives lost during the French and Indian war were for naught, whereas Sarah states that Parliament's demand that the tea dump by Boston must be paid is reasonable. Meanwhile, making their way to the Pennsylvania Gazette, John Adams is telling his cousin, Samuel Adams, that he wants very important pamphlets to be distribute throughout Boston immediately, despite the fact that the British canon is targeted at them. Moses tells them that the pamphlets are nearly done. Moses asks if the kids remembered Samuel, James says of course, since they were at the Boston Tea Party; then they were introduced to John Adams, who defended some British soldiers' innocence of the Boston Massacre. John defended himself, saying that the soldiers were not guilty. Sarah admired John Adams for doing that, though the latter stated he had justice on his side. Whereas those involved in the "Massacre" were not Patriots but were a drunken mob spoiling for a fight. He warns James to learn the difference, since "Mob rule can just be as tyrannical as the Crown." Note: Redo Everything in the episode summaries and find Preston. Preston if you see this and other pages that you worked on SO different than what ya work on, it's this, this is a Liberty's Kids Wiki about a cartoon about Liberty's Kids, which is set during the American Revolution. It's not just an American Revolution wiki. Sorry, I've been trying to find you and I don't know were you are and if you saw my earlier messages. we learn about the first gathering of the 13 colonies. This meeting of representatives was called the Continental Congress. The purpose of this meeting was to discuss the actions of Parliament. The men that participated in the Continental Congress wanted to draw up a formal document for Parliament in response to the recent events in Boston. The situation in Boston was very tense between loyal British citizens and the American colonists. An insulting nickname for British citizens was "Tory", this name was used to describe colonists who defended Parliament. During this time, there were both Patriotic Protests and Mob Rule situations. A Patriotic Protest was a group that gathered to discuss their thoughts and opinions about English rule. Unfortunately, some gatherings would lead to Mob Rule. This was when the group would become violent with those opposing their own opinion. A terrible result of Mob Rule was when a loyal British citizen would be captured and tarred and feathered. This was painful and potentially deadly. At this time, Boston was under control by the English soldiers that were constantly patrolling the city. There were many rumors in other colonies that Boston had been fired on by British war ships. Although, the living conditions were difficult and food could be scarce, the American colonists living in Boston were not under siege. by: Preston B. (age 10) Writers Category:Episodes Category:LIberty's Kids